Let Me Love You
by born.for.this.misery
Summary: Demi is having a 'Bad Day' and Selena needs to prove to her how amazing she really is. Set after Demi has left treatment and how Sel helps her cope with some of her issues. M to be safe but probably only T. Give it a Go?


**This is a Demi/Selena RPF (Shhhhh…..) I just couldn't help myself.**

**No copyright intended. Obviously this is a complete work of fiction.**

**Selena's POV**

I woke up to the buzzing sound of my alarm and the bright red lights informing me of the time but thankfully and I mean that, really, thank God I have nothing to do today. No press, no filming, no recording, nothing.

Eventually I got up, showered, ate and I even tidied up my room a little however I was currently curled up on the sofa reading when I heard the familiar ringing tone of my cell phone. I reached over to grab it and hesitated a little to answer when I saw who was calling; _Dianna De Le Garza, _Demi's mom. Ever since Dallas called to tell me that my best friend had entered treatment I fear the worst whenever any Lovato is calling me, even more so now that Demi is home again and not always supervised. Taking a deep breath to compose myself I finally answer the call.

"Hello"

"_Hi Selena, I hope I'm not interrupting anything Honey."_

"No. I'm just reading that book Demi lent me, Ummm, is everything okay?"

"_Yeah. Everything is fine Honey, do you think you come over?"_

"Bad day?"

"_She won't get out of bed"_

"Did she eat?"

"_No. Eddie had to leave early, he usually eats with her and Dallas isn't here and I have to take Madison to the Set-"_

"It's okay Dianna. I'll Be right there."

"_Thank you Selena, you've been so helpful these last few months, it means a lot"_

"There's nothing I'd rather be doing. I love her."

"_I'm glad. She needs you."_

"I'm leaving now, see you soon."

"_Bye Honey."_

As soon I heard the dial tone indicating that the call had ended I grabbed my keys and make my way to my car. On the way I stop at Starbucks trying my best to avoid the paparazzi. I know that there only going to ask about 'Jelena' and it's really none of their business. To be honest we probably shouldn't have dated in the first place, we were such good friends and thankfully we still are but he never worked like that however like I said, nobody's business.

When I finally got to Demi's I was quickly greeted by Dianna and Madison who then rushed off leaving me and Demi alone in the house. Carrying the coffee and muffins I had brought us I made my way up the stairs and slowly approached Demi's bedroom. I knocked and received no reply and so I opened the door to reveal Demi wrapped in her sheets like and caterpillar in its cacoon.

"Mom, seriously I'm just not up to anything today." She groaned.

"Dem it's me and I bear coffee."

"I don't need a babysitter Sel."

"Don't worry I promise not to go all Mrs Doubtfire on you, now shove over and make some room for me." I say earning a slight smile from her.

As soon as she has sat up and mover to one side of her bed I place the coffee on her bedside table and make myself comfortable before reaching over for the coffee's. I hand one to her and bring the remaining one to my own lips, apparently she has the same idea because I hear a soft moan of delight escape her lips.

"Vanilla latte, you know me to well Sel."

"Damn straight," I respond, "and a raspberry muffin: top only."

"Sel, I'm not-"

"Hungry?" I asked, cutting her off, "Please Demi, Just a few bites."

"Selena, I can't even get out of bed because every time I see my refection I can't not be repulsed so please, don't make me. Not today." I sighed in defeat at this admission. I always knew that Demi had self-esteem issues but ever since she had been through therapy and come out of treatment she had been so much more open about her feelings and it killed me that she thought things like that when I thought she was so beautiful. I was watching her just sit there, sipping her coffee and suddenly I don't know what came over me. Placing my coffee back on her bedside table and grabbing hers to put there as well I pulled myself over her, straddling her. I could see the shock on her face as I placed my hands on either side of her face, looking her directly in the eye's.

"Demi you're beautiful, I think you're beautiful. I think you're perfect." As I spoke the air in the room seemed to get thicker and the space between us smaller.

'Selena," She said as she tried to turn her head but I only grasped it firmer.

"No, look at me. You are beautiful. You're stunning, breathtaking. You take my breath away." I continued. I didn't really know where this was coming from, I mean I didn't believe in labels, I believed that love was love and I loved Demi but I think I'm only just realising that I _love_ Demi.

"Sel, you're my best friend. You have to say that," She was blushing shamelessly and we were so close now that our chests were flush against each other's.

"Actually I probably shouldn't be saying this because I'm your best friend."

"And what exactly are you trying to say Sel?" That was a very good question, what was I trying to say? That I wanted her? That maybe I just realised I'm in love with her? All I know is that I want to kiss her like I've never wanted anything so much in my life, and so I did.

Before my mind can even catch up with what my body just did her warm lips are pressed against mine and before long my tongue is begging for entrance to her mouth.

"Wait. Selena we shouldn't-"I cut her off bringing my lips to her ear. I know what I want now, what I need. I need her. I need to show her that she is loved and wanted.

"_**Te amo**__**. **__**Eres**____**tan**____**perfecta**__**. **__**Te voy a enseñar**__**. **__**Déjame**____**amarte**_ _(I love you. You're so perfect. Let me show you. Let me love you.)" _I say to her over and over. In Spanish and in English. And in the heat of everything sometimes an incoherent mixture of both.

I say it to her as I undress her, bask in the glory of her nakedness, I'm in awe of how flawless she is.

I mumble it against her skin before I suck her pulse point, her ear lobe and her nipples.

I whisper it hoarsely while kissing every scar I can find, in places like her thighs or her abdomen and there are more than I could have ever imagined.

I spell it out on her clit, worshipping her womanhood.

I reassure her soothingly as my fingers enter her where no one else's has ever been before and finally as she clenches around them for the duration of her climax. She never been more beautiful or more delicate them she is right now and I don't think I've ever been gentler with anything, it's like I'm scared that she is going to break.

I place a chaste kiss on her lips and wipe the few stray tears that have fallen from her gorgeous brown eyes,

"_**¿Lo ves ahora, mi amor?**__(Do you see it now, my love?)" _I ask her quietly,"Do you see how I see you?"

"Yes," she says, her voice a little rough, "I love you, Selena."

I don't say anything, I just wrap my arms around her, holding her, protecting her and after a few peaceful moments in silence she speaks again.

"Sel…"

Yeah Dem."

"_**Cogerme? **__(Catch me?)"_

"_**Siempre**__ (Always.)."_

_AN: Thank you for reading! _

_P.S. I love reviews._


End file.
